The Kurt Hummel Christmas Spectacular
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Kurt Hummel prided himself on throwing the biggest Christmas party of the year. But will everything go according to plan? Teen Wolf, Lab Rats, and Spider-Man. All hosted by Glee. (Flash cameo!) (Really big multi-fandom crossover!) Co-written with Brentinator!


**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! :D**

 **This is a multi-fandom story and gift for the people who were a part of mine and Brentinator's Secret Santa.**

 **This is also co written with Brentinator. (We swapped scenes, so I started the story, and then she did the next one, and so on and so forth. With exception of the last two scenes, which I wrote.)**

* * *

"Finn! Finn! Stop it!" Kurt yelled, slapping his brother's hand away from the plate of cookies. "Those are for the party!"

Finn glared at Kurt as he cradled his injured hand. "I'm telling mom." He jokingly whined, watching as his brother raised his eyebrow.

"We both know Carole would side with me, Finn Hudson." Kurt replied, placing a hand on his hip.

Finn rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, knowing that Kurt was probably right and that fighting with him would be a bad idea. "Fine, you win, little brother." He said, playfully punching Kurt's arm.

Kurt swayed for a second before gently punching Finn back. "You know I'm older." he told him, then looked around, "can you help Rachel hang up the outside decorations while I finish up in here?" He asked.

Finn nodded, more than happy to be with his girlfriend. "Yep! See ya, lil bro!" He yelled, waving as he left the room.

Kurt chuckled before turning around, picking up an ornament and placing it on a garland that was hanging over the doorway.

Christmas was one of his favorite holidays, from expectations for a white Christmas to the peppermint mochas served at Lima Bean. The caroling with friends and the ice skating. December was definitely Kurt's favorite month, it had a different feeling, a more homey feeling. But with that feeling, came the feeling of melancholy.

This year was different though, not only was it the first Christmas that the Hummel-Hudsons would be together, but because Kurt was throwing a gigantic Christmas party. He was not just inviting some good friends from school, but from a school in Beacon Hills California (they met at a championship lacrosse game they were both in), a few people from New York, and a few from somewhere... Kurt couldn't quite remember, the important thing was that the whole country seemed to be coming and it had to be perfect.

Kurt sighed, the inside of the house was finished. All he was waiting for was for Rachel and Finn to be done, hopefully they had been working..

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn yelled, running inside, Rachel right behind him, "I got some mistletoe! Where do you want me to hang it?"

Kurt turned around instantly. "No stop! Don't take one more step!" He cried, not only looking at the plant in Finn's hand, but the now snowy floor. "werewolves are allergic to mistletoe, and though we want people to hit the floor, we don't want them to _hit_ the floor! It'll kill them, Finn!"

Finn and Rachel's faces both darkened. "Okay then," Rachel started, looking at the offending plant, "no mistletoe..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you guys done out there? The guests should start getting here soon." He asked, noticing the lack of lights reflecting off of the snow.

The both nodded. "Yep! We're all finished!" Finn chimed.

"Okay.." Kurt said, looking around, they were almost finished with all of the preparations, "Rachel can you ice that last batch of gingerbread. And my gosh, Finn! Take off those boots before you track any more snow in! If the mistletoe doesn't kill them, all this snow will!"

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Stiles questioned, sitting beside Malia in the backseat of his jeep.

"That's a great question!" Scott spoke with fake enthusiasm from the driver seat before taking his eyes off the road to look at the oldest werewolf in the passenger seat. "Derek, where are we?"

"If that ancient road sign ten miles back was right, then..." The former alpha trailer off, before opening the window, throwing the large paper map out into the foot of snow "We're lost."

"This is why I should've navigated!"

"Stiles, you drank spiked eggnog at the rest stop, and drinking and navigating is second worst to drinking and driving." Scott insisted, trying to peer through snow covered windshield.

"Who spiked my eggnog?" The lone human questioned with a raised eyebrow, finally understanding why he had been disoriented for the majority of the past hour.

"I did so we wouldn't be stuck with you as a navigator or a driver. You seem to be missing the point." Derek explained, trying to revive the long dead GPS in the jeep, so he could possibly get some sleep before this party.

"Malia, your cousin is being mean to me!" Stiles whined, laying in his girlfriend's arms like a small child would.

Malia started to subconsciously stroke the brown spikes on Stiles' head, while trying to peer out the window to see anything but a lone dead tree.

"Just get some sleep."

"But I can't!" He whined, moving his head so he was face down in her lap, leading the werecoyote to groan.

"Why did we insist that forgetting his Adderal wasn't such a big deal six hours ago?"

* * *

Finn watched as Kurt bounced eagerly on his heals while he scanned the crowd for the person he was looking for.

They were stuck at an airport, waiting for two flights to come in. One carrying Peter Parker, the other carrying a friend of Kurt's and her three brothers.

"So, Kurt," Rachel started, taking her eyes off of the throng of people, and moving her focus to Kurt. "How did you meet Bree?" She asked.

Kurt smiled, looking at Rachel. "I met her on an online fashion forum a few months ago. She was asking what dress to wear to some school event, and I gave her advice. We've been friends ever since." He told her. "She's almost more into fashion than I am." He added.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She asked, brushing her hair away from her face. "I didn't think that anyone could even be near your level of love for fashion."

Finn frowned. "How do you know she's not.." He stopped, trying to think of the correct word. "Catfishing you?" He asked, looking to Rachel to see if he got the right word. She nodded.

Kurt gasped mockingly and placed a hand on his chest. "Finn Hudson!" He exclaimed, "are you suggesting that I just invited some random person off of the internet to the Kurt Hummel Christmas Spectacular without finding out about them beforehand!? How irresponsible do you think I am?"

Finn nodded as Rachel giggled. "Um, yeah. You did become best friends with Blaine right after you met him. Like, right after." He said.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "We've been skyping for the past few weeks while we were trying to figure out how to get her from California to Ohio." He told him. "And it was different with Blaine."

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and smiled widely. "Bree!" He exclaimed, running over to the brown haired girl was standing.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you!" Bree cried, jumping up and down.

Kurt jumped with her. "I know! It's so great to finally meet you!" He laughed.

He stopped. "What are you wearing?" He asked, his smile fading.

She looked quickly down at her multicolored bike tire-track shirt, and her grey sweatpants. "Ummm, clothes?" She replied, looking back up at Kurt. "They wouldn't let me onto a plane without them."

Kurt shook his head and put his fisted hand to his mouth. "Not what I meant. Why are you wearing that?"

She laughed dryly, moving her chocolate brown curls off of her shoulders. "This was comfy, a gift from my boyfriend, and I live with four guys." She told him.

Kurt shook his head again. "Not an excuse." He said, then looked back over her outfit. "You look like you were run over by the Tour De France."

She gasped, looking down at her multicolored shirt again. "It's not that bad, is it?" She asked, judging her shirt.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Sorry, honey. It really is." He told her, then smiled. "But don't worry, I should have something for you at my house."

Bree frowned, holding up her hands. "Wait, I'm a girl- you have girl clothes?" She said, shaking her head in disbelief. Why on earth would he have girl clothes?

Kurt pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Fashion has no gender."

* * *

"Do you smell that?" Malia questioned, leaning forward in between the two werewolves. "That's smoke."

"What do you mean, smoke?" Scott questioned, his voice filling with worry. "Are you sure it isn't outside?"

"Scott, I know weirdos in Indiana and Ohio burn their trash, but they probably don't do that when there is two feet of snow outside and ice on the roads."

"Just pull over and let me fix it." Stiles insisted from the back with a finally clear mind.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, and I don't know about you, but we can't exactly pull over and fix the jeep." Derek insisted, scanning the white covered ground in front, for any sort of property in sight.

"Would you rather Roscoe blows up and kills you, sourwolf?" The human questioned from the back, leaning into the place between Scott and Derek.

"I'd rather you didn't name your jeep. I also know you can't keep body heat, and I'm trying to avoid telling the sheriff that I killed his son cause I agreed to pull over and he caught pneumonia and died."

"Hey!" Scott yelled, losing his patience with the three passengers. "Enough fighting! Besides, we'd already be at Kurt's if Derek hadn't thrown the map out the window!"

The tension in the jeep immediately disappeared however, when they heard the engine start to sputter.

"Scott? What did you do to my jeep?" Stiles questioned the alpha angrily. Scott, however, was at a complete loss as he insisted. "I didn't do anything."

"Hey, guys?" Malia managed to grab their attention for one second. "There's a building right out the window."

The three boys peered out the window to see the large red and gray building, and Malia got out of the car.

"Oh no." Stiles groaned, unbuckling his seatbelt and rushing after his girlfriend, who was already knocking at the large doors and yelling "hello!?" Over and over again.

"Malia, what are you doing?!" He hissed under his breath as both Derek and Scott followed behind them silently. "We don't know where the heck we are."

"Do you see another building? Besides, the sign says it's a boarding school. I'm pretty sure they aren't gonna shoot a couple of teenagers." Malia insisted, pounding on the door once again.

Just as Stiles was gonna pull her away, however, the door was opened by a short teenage boy with dark gelled hair in what he assumed was the school uniform.

"Can I help you two?"

"No, it's fine. My girlfriend and I were just leaving-" Stiles started, but Malia cut him off.

"We're lost, his jeep broke down right outside, and I don't know if it's different for you Ohio people, but we're California natives, and it's twenty below freezing out here."

"Please, come in." He insisted, moving out of the way to let the three teenagers and single adult in. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and this is Dalton Academy." He walked in front of them, almost giving a tour of the beautiful building.

"I'm Malia, and this is my cousin Derek, my boyfriend Stiles and Scott." The werecoyote introduced, pointing at everyone as she said their names.

"So what are four Californian natives doing in Westerville in December without, you know, coats?" The warbler questioned, walking backwards through the hall to face the four teens.

"We were invited to a Christmas party held by one of my friends." Stiles explained. "Also, we didn't expect it to be like Antarctica here. The lowest it ever gets in California is twenty degrees at night."

"Who's the friend? I know the area pretty well, maybe I can get some directions."

"He doesn't live here, he's from Lima."

"Even better."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Yes, I know who he is." Blaine smiled widely. "He goes here, but went home for the holidays, and he's actually my best friend. I can get you the directions, and I can also take a look at your car if you'd like."

"Okay, that's enough." Stiles warned, walking up to him, and being taller then the warbler, it wasn't hard to look intimidating, even if he was a pale and skinny seventeen year old. "Thank you for giving us directions, and letting us in so we didn't freeze our butts off, but there is no way that you are putting your jazz hands on my jeep." Stiles stormed out into the cold, closing the doors behind him.

"Is he normally like that?" Blaine questioned the supernatural creatures.

"He doesn't let anyone touch the jeep unless it's Scott, and he's reluctant even then." Malia supplied, before heading out the door herself, Derek closely behind her.

"Let's go make sure he doesn't have a mental breakdown." Scott insisted, starting to go outside, but turned around, seeing Blaine go up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Grabbing a coat. As much as I wanna help, I'm not about to freeze my butt off over a broken car." The warbler insisted before disappearing from the werewolf's sight.

As soon as he came back, the two went down the steps towards where Stiles was hunched under the hood of the car. Malia, Derek and two other people the alpha didn't recognize were all leaning against the railing.

"Who are they?" Scott asked the musician with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that's Nick and Jeff. They also go here." He glanced at the teen, who was growing more and more frustrated by the second. "He looks like he's about to break." He whispered.

Scott just nodded, holding up his hand, counting down softly.

"Three, two, one-"

"I can't fix the jeep!" Stiles yelled, slamming the hood shut before walking over to Malia in a huff.

"May I?" Blaine approached the hood, opening it and immediately locating the problem. "The battery is just dead."

"Then why did I smell smoke?" Malia questioned, her vision darting between him and the equipment inside.

"Nothing is overheated. Someone's just burning their trash." He explained, before pulling out his phone. "Kurt's dad is a mechanic. I bet if you're heading to his son's house for his party, he'll fix your jeep."

* * *

Kurt impatiently drummed his fingers on his thigh. The drive back to his house had become quiet and boring after most of the guests fell asleep from jetlag.

"Finn," Kurt started, looking up at the boy in the driver's seat. "Do you ever get this feeling of melancholy around the holidays?" He asked.

Finn frowned and stole a glance at him. "Melancholy?" He asked, looking at him again. "Do you need me to take you to a doctor?"

Kurt blinked, then sighed. "No, Finn." He groaned. "Like, really depressed, sad, and... unhappy." He explained, looking back down at his hands.

Finn shook his head. "No, not normally..." He said wincing as a bright car drove past. "Are you okay, bro?" He asked, looking at Kurt again.

Kurt shrugged, looking out the window at the falling snow. "I don't know. It's just..." He sighed. "This was my mom's favorite holiday. The pain never goes away, but it always feels worse this time of year. I just miss her, so much."

Finn placed his hand on Kurt's arm. "It's okay, bro." He told him, hesitantly. "I don't really know what else to say, you know how I am with words. But, don't close us out. Let me, and mom, and Burt know about this. Maybe we can help, or at least be there when you need to vent."

Kurt smiled weakly. "Thank you." He whispered. "I'm.. I'm really happy to have you as a brother."

Finn grinned. "Me too, lil bro."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat as he saw their house come into view. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed the jeep in our driveway?" He asked Finn.

Finn nodded his head. "The lights in the kitchen and living room are on too!" He exclaimed. "Should I call mom and Burt?"

Kurt shook his head. "Wait.." He murmured as they pulled up. "Oh, it's just Blaine and the other guests. Go figure."

* * *

"So, what the heck is this thing?" Scott asked, peering over Peter Parker's shoulder, who was currently wearing a large metal contraption around his wrist and hand.

"It's a web shooter." The New York native insisted, adjusting the settings on the side, before getting slightly cocky. "Wanna see it in action?"

"Heck yeah!" Stiles yelled with a hand full of Christmas cookies, and a mouth full, almost tripping over the coffee table to get to where the two were.

Peter smiled before clicking the button in the palm of his hand, letting the tougher, silly string like substance bounce onto the ceiling, pulling himself up with his body weight, leaving the residents of Beacon Hills and Mission Creek in awe.

"Are those carbon nanotubes?" Chase questioned, glancing up at the material that was supporting the sixteen year old on the ceiling.

"Yup. It's almost like nylon. Developed it myself."

"I just see silly string." Adam sighed, watching as Peter positioned himself on the wall.

"Adam, it's stronger then silly string." Leo insisted before Bree broke in, shaking her head.

"Okay, enough with the boring silly string talk, okay? The only person allowed to be nerdy right now is Peter." Bree insisted, smiling up at him. "Now show us your stuff, Little Spider Friend."

"I'm not little!" Peter insisted, and puberty decided to make a appearance at that moment, as his voice squeaked, before he sighed, gripping onto the wall, while going to press the string button, but instead of the string button, he hit the newest addition to his web, curtsey of Mr. Tony Stark himself, which was the rapid fire button.

"Oh no." He muttered, as his wrist went haywire, and webbing started going EVERYWHERE.

He grabbed his wrist and started to click all the buttons before it finally stopped, but the damage was done.

The webbing was all over the tables, the ceiling, and the worst of it, Kurt's hair.

Peter slowly descended from the wall with a apologetic smile on his face, whispering "sorry."

Blaine slowly reached over to a FUMING Kurt to pull the webbing out of his hair, but he quickly retracted his hand when Kurt tried to slap it and yelled.

"Don't touch my hair!"

* * *

Kurt sighed as he sat down. The party could easily be classified as a success, but now he had at least eleven bored teenagers lounging in the house lazily watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas".

He looked up. "Hey, Bree." He called, gesturing for her to come over to him.

She stood up and walked over to him. "What's up, Kurt?" She asked, sitting down on the ottoman.

"As a fellow fashion enthusiast, I can't let you go home without a better wardrobe." He told her, looking once again at her multicolored bike tire marks shirt. "It would be a crime." He added, cringing at the shirt, which really was hideous.

Bree laughed. "Thanks, Kurt. But I'm okay." She insisted, shaking her head.

Kurt sighed. "It's not an option. Because, as mentioned before, you look like you were run over by the Tour De France." He told her, gesturing to her shirt for more emphasis. "Consider it a gift."

* * *

Kurt sighed as he opened his closet doors, looking at the articles of clothing that were organized by color. (Naturally, how else would you do it?) "I think we should go with more warm colors. Those would look best on you, they would help bring out your eyes."

Before Bree could answer, a sound like a car speeding by at ninety and a crash filled the house.

The two of them looked up at each other. "I swear, if that was Peter..." Kurt mumbled as the ran up the stairs.

The sight waiting for them in the living room was something none of the teenagers would have imagined. A man clad in a red form-fitting suit stood in the middle of the room, looking around. "Oh, where am I?" He mumbled to himself, then looked up st the ceiling. "What earth is this? Earth.. 7? No, wait..."

Kurt glanced over at Finn. "Who is this?" He mouthed, then looked back to the man. "Can I help you?" He asked.

The red clad man looked over at Kurt, then his eyes widened. "This was a Christmas party..." The man realized. "I am so sorry," he told them, backing towards the door. "Merry Christmas, um, happy Hanukkah to you two in the back." He said, pointing at Puck and Rachel. "I'm so sorry, I'll be leaving now." He stuttered.

Kurt watched as the man exited house, then popped his head back in. "Can I have some of those cookies?" The man asked, pointing to the plate of gingerbread. "I need to eat over ten thousand calories a day." He explained.

Kurt shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

The man smiled and grabbed a plate of cookies. "Thank you!" He said, then exited the house in the blink of an eye.

Finn frowned and walked over to Kurt. "Do you have any idea who that was?" He asked his brother. "Because I don't think that was Santa."

Kurt shrugged. "All I can say is that he's gotta be the fastest man alive." He told him, then looked at his guests. "Merry Christmas, everyone. Don't ask me who that was."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! And thank you to everyone who took part in the Secret Santa.**

 **Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! :D**


End file.
